But you make it look so easy
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: In a long undercover mission where Sasuke impersonates Naruto’s wife, things slowly get heated. NARUSASU- Rating will change for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**But you make it look so easy.**

**A/N: **This is NARUSASU, meaning Yaoi. For now it is rated T but that will most likely change for future Limes and Lemon. Lots of language; so beware.

**Well, here's Chapter One, Enjoy-**

"_I can't fucking believe this." _Sasuke angrily mumbled as he shuffled through small brown boxes taking out a few choice objects and promptly stuffing his bag with no type of organization.

Naruto, who was leaning on the doorframe of the small supply closet, wore a wide grin and tried to stifle his chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke snapped as he stepped toward the blond. Sasuke's raven hair was disarrayed, his dark eyes glowing sinisterly. "Why can't you be the one?" He said as he waved his hand toward Naruto. His fingers itching to hit the blonds' face in order to wipe that fucking grin off.

Naruto moved his weight from one foot to the other in order to fully face Sasuke. Naruto's azure eyes shined as he plucked an object out of one of the boxes Sasuke was previously digging from.

A long black-hair-colored wig dangled from Naruto's fingertips. The blond then proceeded, with a carefree attitude mind you, to put the wig on Sasuke's head. Naruto took a step back and his eyes twinkled in amusement as he spoke. "Well, that's easy Sasuke. You easily look like a girl."

Sasuke growled, a steady hand moving up and removing the wig. The wig was flung hitting the side of the wall as Sasuke's other hand hit Naruto in the jaw. Naruto stumbled back, all the while laughing. Sasuke only growing more and more angry. With a kick Naruto was thrown from the supply closet and the door closed after him.

In the hallway the sound of the supply closet lock was turned. Naruto freely laughed the small tears that were forming in his eyes as a result were falling down his whiskered cheeks. "Don't be like that,…_Honey_," he called out. Naruto's already smiling face brightened even more as he heard a crash resound within the small supply closet. "This mission," Naruto said between bursts of laughter, "will be _so_ fun."

In the Hokage Building, in the Hokage office, in the Hokage's chair sat Hatake Kakashi. The silver-haired man was currently smiling to himself. Yamato-san, a ANBU member, turned his natural wide eyes to Kakashi. "I don't think that was a good idea." He said quietly.

Kakashi, whose smile was hidden behind a mask, titled his head toward Yamato-san in question. "I think it was a brilliant idea."

Yamato wanted very much to roll his eyes but he kept himself in check. Kakashi was the Hokage after all. "You know what I mean… Sasuke looked pretty upset."

Kakashi stood from his seat and walked around the large desk. He flicked his fingers at the pile of paperwork that was gathering dust and spoke quietly. "Good, it's time Sasuke starts to act normal."

"Normal?"

The Hokage hooked his hands behind his back. "Ever since Sasuke returned to Konoha he has been obedient and emotionless."

"That's what five years in a high-security prison will do." Yamato said not moving from his spot while watching Hokage Kakashi move about the room.

"Even though Sasuke doesn't show it, not as clearly as Naruto does anyway, he's a bundle of emotions. This mission will help unwind all that stress that has build up in his shoulders." Kakashi had spoken so maturely. Sounding like a true sensei, a leader. "Plus, it's downright hilarious!" Forget it, Kakashi was more like a child playing with his newly acquired pawns.

Yamato frowned. "I don't know…" He still said unconvinced. "This mission will take a few months to complete. All that time and having to act as Naruto's wife…"

Kakashi promptly giggled.

"Naruto will no doubt never let it down."

Kakashi coughed into his hand, calming down the need to laugh again. "Naruto and Sasuke are 23 years old, Jounin raked. They are both fully capable of handling this S-class mission."

Yamato nodded his head in agreement. "I have no question that they will finish the mission. Its just that after everything's that happened….Are Naruto and Sasuke ready to work together again?"

Kakashi stepped toward the wide windows of the Hokage office and looked out. "It's been two years since Sasuke's been out of jail. He requested a mission in order to be able to become an ANBU captain and gain back the trust he had lost. What better way of showing improvement then working with a former teammate? If Sasuke can't work with Naruto then how can I expect him to work with ANBU. ANBU is all about teamwork after all." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to Yamato-san. "The result of this mission will also affect Naruto's candidacy to become the next Hokage." The silver-haired man's eyes turned into upside down 'u's. "This should be interesting."

Naruto waited by the village gates patiently. What? Naruto can be patient when he wanted to be. Plus, he was lost in thought. Sasuke had returned to the village about seven years ago. That was after killing Danzo. After Danzo was good and dead, Kakashi had became the Hokage. Making a deal with Sasuke, Sasuke returned and served five years in prison. After Sasuke had gotten out,…

Naruto sighed.

After Sasuke had gotten out of prison, things weren't the same between them.

Running a tan hand through his blond locks Naruto looked up toward the sky to the burning sun.

Sasuke was difficult. But then again he was always difficult, right? Naruto smiled warily. After years of visitations and conversations things never did smooth out between them. Although there were moments were everything seemed alright, normal. Moments on where the tension had suddenly disappeared and the two were the best of friends once again.

Naruto looked back down, his feet kicking at rumble.

But those moments were few and far apart. Sasuke would immediately put up his guard. His pale face becoming seemingly blank. Naruto hated when he did that. '_Not much longer.' _Thought the blond, fisting his hands.

They were about to embark on a mission together. An important S-class mission. Just him and Sasuke. Naruto found himself chuckling once again. In this mission they were to go undercover as Husband and Wife. Sasuke was the wife.

Naruto recalled the disbelieving look on the raven's face when they got the mission briefing from Kakashi. The blond smiled to himself. For a moment it was like having the old Sasuke back. And when they were in the storeroom, where Sasuke was sent to get things for his disguise, it was great. Sasuke was freely showing his anger and he was hitting Naruto like he always had done.

This mission might very well bring Sasuke out of his shell. In the progress, smoothing things out between Naruto and him.

Naruto rocked back and forth on his heel. His blue-eyes sweeping to the side as he sensed Sasuke coming toward him.

The raven was grumbling under his breath as he renewed his hold on the multiple bags that were on his back.

"That your make-up?" Naruto asked enjoying the scowl that spread on Sasuke's face.

"Shut up."

Naruto gave a wide grin. "Now, now, Darling. That's no way to address your husband."

If looks can kill Naruto would have drop dead that instant, though if that were the case he would of drop dead years ago. Sasuke turned toward the gate, not dignifying that with a response. "Let's go." He said, it coming out much more like a command.

Naruto smiled to himself and gave the village one last look before he went after Sasuke.

This mission would be interesting indeed.

**-End of Chapter One-**

**A/N: This chapter was short and it's just a taste since I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released.**


	2. Chapter 2

**But You Make It Look So Easy**

**Chapter Two-**

**Seven Years Ago…**

In a small poorly lit chamber room were at least a dozen men. Half a dozen were sitting on the encircling chairs as the other six stood with their backs touching the chamber walls. One of the six that were standing against the wall- one told not to interfere- was Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond had an unusual solemn countenance. His bright blue eyes were narrowed and unreadable for perhaps the first time. He was staring at the chamber doors as such were all the other occupants of the dome-shaped room. Finally the tall, golden-colored chamber doors opened to reveal three figures entering.

It wasn't until the large doors closed behind them, the light that was spewing from the hallway retreating, that Naruto could tell who they were. The one in the middle, with his back straight and his hands cuffed at the front of him, was undeniably Uchiha Sasuke. The other two who flanked him were ANBU guards, their masks hiding their identities and any facial expressions they might be conveying.

With a nod from the man in the center chair, his silver hair gleaming in the faint light from above, the two ANBU Guards stepped back. They were still in range to prevent anything unplanned to happen but they were far enough away to give the illusion of an unguarded Sasuke. A Sasuke who stood before them on trial.

With a gaze that seemed dark and inhuman, Sasuke looked up to the council that was before him. The charcoal eyes seemed to flicker crimson as the raven looked at every member of the room. The only one whose his gaze lingered on for more than a moment was on Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto suppressed a shudder when they had locked eyes. Sasuke's eyes were lifeless and unrecognizable. This Uchiha Sasuke was not the one he knew from before.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts as the silver-haired Hokage, named Hatake Kakashi, stood up. The wooden chair that he was sitting on made a horrible and evident sound as it skidded across the reflective surface of the floor.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, the steady voice resounding throughout the small chamber. "You are hereby sentenced to five years in the High-Security Penitentiary located just beyond Konoha."

Naruto's eyes darted between the Hokage and Sasuke but neither of them betrayed a hint of emotion. Neither of them seemed the slightest bit fazed. Naruto's hands unconsciously fisted, the burst of his own emotions becoming hard to control. The blond reminded himself of the words Kakashi parted with before the ruling.

'_For turning himself in, complying, and confessing to his crimes: Sasuke is sentenced to the minimum of five years. That's the best I can do and that's all you should hope for.' _

Naruto's eyes locked onto the Uchiha's form. For years Sasuke had been a missing nin. During that time Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, his brother Itachi, and lastly Danzo.

Now Uchiha Sasuke was back in Konoha. It was as if he just went in a circle. A circle of death, destruction, and revenge. But Sasuke had came out of it alive. Though seeing him here now,… Naruto found himself thinking otherwise.

The meeting was quick and clean and when it was over Sasuke was escorted out of the room. The chambers doors closed with an deafening sound that left Naruto feeling empty.

**Present Day…**

"Why am I dreaming of the past like I'm some kind of old man?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up from his makeshift bed. Across the small bonfire was Uchiha Sasuke's own makeshift bed- except Sasuke wasn't in it.

Naruto gave a small sigh as he looked up at the night sky. The air was crisp and the stars bright, he mildly wondered just how long he was asleep for. With a grunt, Naruto got up to his full height and went to look for Sasuke.

Today was Day Three in their travel to Grass Valley. Once there they were to go undercover at a town called Meadow. Their mission required them to go undercover as Husband and Wife and make contact with a Underground Ninja organization that had been terrorizing the border of Fire and Earth.

Naruto's wandering mind came to a halt as he found a recently traveled trail that led into the dense woods. Naruto followed the trial and found Sasuke. The dark-haired ninja was leaning against a tree, his dark eyes gazing at nothing in particular at a clearing that lay ahead.

The blond casually stood beside him, his blue-eyes watching as a rabbit hopped through the clearing and back into the woods. With a disarming-calm voice that Naruto learned to perfect over the years- after having to deal with Sasuke, he said: "Having nightmares again?"

Sasuke's whose arms were folded across his chest, gave him a glance before returning to stare at nothing.

Naruto let out an annoyed sound. "Look, I'll keep watch and you should get some sleep."

Again Sasuke said nothing. Feeling his anger raise, Naruto quickly put himself in check. It would do no good to get mad when Sasuke was like this. If Sasuke didn't want to talk then he won't talk Naruto knew that all to well.

With his blue-eyes returning to the clearing he watched as a gust of wind blew by. The blades of grass all moved to one side as though it was a living thing. Seconds accumulated to minutes and minutes into nearly an hour.

Sasuke shifted his feet and Naruto knew that his patience was rewarded. "It wasn't a nightmare." Sasuke said softly. "It was a memory."

The blond turned to fully face Sasuke. The raven and him were about the same height. Naruto towering over him by only a few centimeters- Something Naruto prided himself on and pointed out whenever he got a chance. With a toned and slim figure Sasuke resembled a fallen angel. As to where Naruto's broad shoulders gave him the presence of a Protector.

Sasuke's dark eyes momentarily locked with Naruto's bright blue before he closed them, a gust of wind caressing his pale moonlit face, calming him enough to continue. "It was the day when I returned to Konoha."

Naruto gave a terse nod of acknowledgment, not using his voice since it might make Sasuke retreat.

"Kakashi gave me five years… I deserved more time than that."

This time Naruto did speak. "Don't say that." The blond had taken a step forward but he slightly turned his head away. "Five years was enough time. Prison won't heal you and Kakashi knew that. You would heal better if you were back in the village."

"A village that was responsible for the death of my clan?"

"Konoha was wrong and corrupt back then…" Naruto's hands fisted at his side. After he had heard Sasuke's full story,…he was lost and more determined than ever to become Hokage. "Once I become Hokage, I'll make sure nothing like that happens again." Naruto said, his voice slightly raised in confidence.

Unknowingly Sasuke's body had relaxed. Hearing Naruto speak the same words that he used a decade ago was more refreshing than he wanted to admit. Plus the confidence that Naruto radiated…he couldn't help but feed off it.

With an inward smile that didn't quite reach the surface Sasuke gave a scoff. And at the raven's prediction Naruto reacted predictably. "Just you wait and see, Sasuke!"

"I can't believe this town doesn't have a ramen stand." Naruto angrily mumbled.

After three days of traveling the first decent town they had come across was far from suitable. Sasuke made a sound of fleeting acknowledgement, his dark eyes combing the overpopulated area.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks childishly. Here he was immorally suffering and Sasuke couldn't give a damn. Didn't Sasuke care that their was no source of ramen for miles in every direction?

"This is the last stop before Meadow. Deal with it." The raven said as he took a sharp turn- maneuvering between the crowd.

It took Naruto a second to realize that Sasuke had disappeared. His despair of having no ramen stand turned into anger as he swiftly located Sasuke and made his way toward him.

"What the hell, Sasuke! You can't just disappear on me." The blond said as he now stood beside Sasuke in front of a building.

Sasuke scoffed. "Shut up. I finally found a Hotel, lets go."

Looking up at the building, Naruto realized that it was indeed a hotel. "Thank goodness!"

Entering the Hotel Naruto wanted to take back his words. This crappy town that had no ramen stand had an even crappier Hotel. The blond groaned. He had hoped that he will finally be able to sleep on a decent bed. Plus, preparations had to be made because tomorrow they were going to be in Meadow, they needed to be in their disguises.

Sasuke didn't appear the slightest bit fazed as a rat crossed his path while he went to the front counter. But perhaps Sasuke was used to it. The prison that he was in for five years wasn't exactly homey.

Naruto let Sasuke do all the talking to the man behind the counter and was startled a minute later when the raven passed by him and went up the wooden stairs. "Wait, Sasuke!" The blond yelled as he followed. The stairs making loud creaks the whole way up. "You gotta stop leaving me in the dust. If we are to act as husband and wife you gotta be there for me, honey."

Sasuke replied with a narrow glare as he put his room key in the door in front of him. "Shut up," the raven said as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"That's another thing," Naruto began. "You can't talk to me like that. It's not exactly _loving_, you know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dropped the bags on the floor. "Shut up." He was beginning to feel like a broken record.

Naruto gave a lazy shrug as he dropped his own bags on the floor. His blue eyes moved to the single queen sized bed on the far side of the room. "Hey, why is there only one bed?" Naruto asked his hand pointing at said bed.

From his bent over position, Sasuke replied as he emptied out one of his bags. "They only had single bed rooms. You would know that if you were paying attention downstairs, idiot."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke pull out a very familiar black wig. "Where are you going to sleep, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his tone challenging.

Sasuke looked up and stood at his full height. "The bed's mine, Uzumaki." He stated.

"Ohh, I see. Using my last name and all…So, sorry, **Uchiha.** But the bed's mine."

Sasuke took a step forward his head titling up ever so slightly to look at the taller man.

Naruto scoffed, a smile on his tan face. "Is that supposed to be imitating, bastard?" The blond leaned over. "Doesn't quite work when your shorter then the other." Naruto grinned. His mood returning to carefree. "Besides it's big enough for us both to sleep in, right?"

Naruto made to turn around but Sasuke's voice stopped him. "No. The floor's all yours."

Naruto didn't bother to withhold his complaints from his position on the floor. The hard wooded floor and the flimsy blanket wasn't at all comfortable. Mr. Sandman didn't even see it fit to visit him. "Stupid stuck up, Sasuke." Naruto muttered.

A small -purposeful- snore filled the room from the comfy Sasuke on the Queen sized bed.

"Bastard."

Sasuke stared with annoyance at the bathroom door. Steam was pouring out of the door seams and Sasuke knew that Naruto was deliberately using all the hot water. But then again since Naruto was the first one up he got the privilege to shower first. A dark eyebrow amusingly arched up when the horrible singing that the blond was emitting took a horrible turn to _much_ worst when a high note was attempted.

A smile ghosted Sasuke's lips. For years Sasuke hadn't been able to smile or laugh but Naruto's everyday, juvenile, idiotic tendencies always got to him. How Naruto did it, he had no idea. But he made it look all to easy, that was for sure.

The door finally opened and out stepped a very wet Naruto with only a towel hanging low on his waist. Sasuke unknowing let his eyes travel the revealed body.

Naruto sure had grown from that once dainty kid he used to be. The natural tan seemed to glow and the firm muscles from his broad shoulders was arousing…

Sasuke choked on nothing and repeatedly coughed into his hand. '_That came out of nowhere' _He thought.

"How does it look?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke looked up above Naruto's neck line for the first time and was surprised to come face to face with a black haired Uzumaki Naruto. "You dyed your hair."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Duh, my disguise calls for it." The formerly known blond stood up a bit straighter. "So how do I look? Like Hayashi Haru?"

Sasuke quickly recalled the picture of Hayashi Haru. The man that Naruto was supposed to impersonate in this mission. Before, the two looked remarkably similar, and now with Naruto's hair dyed black and his whisker markings covered up, they could pass as twins. "Acceptable." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto huffed in exasperation and walked across the room. "Whatever. The showers all yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and went to the shower. Naruto waited for the telltale sign of cold water hitting Sasuke's skin. Naruto smiled. '_That'll teach him to make me sleep on the floor.'_

Looking at the picture in his hand Sasuke couldn't contain his groan of misery. The picture was of Hayashi Mai. Wife of Hayashi Haru. This husband and wife combo were infamous Ninjas along the Fire Country borders. They weren't loyal to any hidden village but they were originality from the Hidden Village of Cloud. After leaving Cloud they became missing nin and worked for anyone with money.

They were the perfect cover- that was after the Fire Country Border Police killed them. Luckily word didn't get out that they were killed so Naruto and Sasuke were to take their identities and infiltrate the Underground Ninja Organization to settle the unrest between the Earth and Fire borders.

Sasuke flung the picture to the other side of the desk he was sitting at and look up at the mirror that was posted before him. The resemblance between himself and Mai was there, unfortunately. Just put a long black wig on him a tight cherry colored top and a mini black skirt and voilà.

"Shit," Sasuke said. He wished that he could just use a jutsu or some kind of genjutsu, but that was impossible. There was some high level ninja's there and they would immediately spot any jutsu used to alter their appearance. The safest way was to use conventional disguises.

The sound of the door opening made Sasuke turn in his seat to come face to face with an excited looking black-haired Naruto- now Hayashi Haru. "Look!" He cried as the door closed behind him. "I got you a dress!"

Sasuke could feel the vein on his forehead forming.

-**End of Chapter Two-**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Grass Valley and Meadow as well as the FCBP (Fire Country Border Police) are places and things I made up myself. As well as the ninja couple Hayashi Haru and Mai. If you have any question just ask and I will elaborate in the next chapter. -NHT**


	3. Chapter 3

**But you make it look so easy**

Chapter Three!

**Seven years ago…Sasuke's imprisonment time: One Month**

Naruto's anxiety was steadily raising by each second. The two ANBU guards that flanked him wasn't helping his rapidly besting heart in the least. After spending the last half-hour of being searched for weapons and his chakra being temporary suppressed. He was now being escorted into the heart of the Prison. Toward Sasuke's cell.

During the past month Naruto had refused to visit Sasuke. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Kakashi, as well as the former Hokage, Tsunade, had restricted him from doing so.

"_You are too emotional right now, Naruto." Said Tsunade from her place on the sickbed. _

_Half-a-year after the Pain attack and Tsunade still hadn't fully healed. Because of her unstable condition, Danzo had became Hokage. After Danzo died- more specifically after Sasuke killed him- Kakashi had became Hokage at Tsunade's request. She said that the village needed a stable, able leader. 'Konoha will not survive if its leader keeps changing. They are now all yours.'_

_Looking at Tsunade now. She seemed much more healthier then she was before. But before, she wasn't just physically weak but emotionally as well. Jiraiya's death weighed on her shoulders more than it appeared. Not to mention the near-destruction of Konoha while it was under her watch. _

_Her blonde hair was tied back, as it usually was. Her voice strong and her eyes bright. Even though she wasn't the Hokage anymore she was still a commanding person with an authoritative atmosphere. One that Naruto was glad to see again. _

"_Tsunade-" Naruto began._

"_Tsunade's right, Naruto." Said Kakashi who was standing near the doorway. "You are not allowed to see Sasuke-"_

"_That's bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed. _

"_-Until you are ready." Kakashi finished. _

"_You must be patient, Naruto." Tsunade said. Her tone of voice changing the intense atmosphere into a much calmer one._

_Blue-eyes closed in frustration. "I don't think I can be patient. Why, why can't I see Sasuke?" A heavy hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder. He opened his blue-eyes and let out a sigh. _

"_When you are ready, Naruto."_

Naruto bit his bottom lip. Perhaps he wasn't ready yet. Walking through the damp and dark corridors of the prison was unsettling. The blond clenched his fists. No, he had to see Sasuke. Had to speak to him. After seeing Sasuke at the Trial a month ago, how lifeless and unrecognizable he was…Naruto was ready for anything.

The voices that had once flooded the prison walls, since Naruto walked in, had suddenly ceased when he entered an isolated narrow corridor. The only sounds were the echoes of their footsteps, Naruto focused breaths, and his beating heart.

Taking another deep breath, the two ANBU agents lead Naruto through two more corridors and they finally came to an opening. On the far side of the cavity was a single solitary cell. The light above was dim and it smelled of rusted metal.

Between the confining bars, that sparked blue from the electrical current that ran through them, sat a lone figure. Naruto steeled himself, he was finally going to see Sasuke.

Stepping forward Naruto gestured to the ANBU guards to leave. They gave an obedient nod and walked away. A heavy metal door closing after them.

The silence of the room was temporary overwhelming. Finally Naruto took a step forward the motion producing an almost deafening sound that made Naruto cringe. With his shoulders tense he proceeded until he was in front of the solitary cell.

Sasuke was sitting on the cold stone floor. His back against the plain sand-colored wall, knees slightly bended as they lay sprawled in front of him. Long dark hair covered most of Sasuke's pale face. A grey jumpsuit replaced the previous outfit Naruto last saw him in.

Blue-eyes took in Sasuke's new environment. A simple old cot with a single thin blanket was evident on the left. On the right was a small white sink and a toilet. The silver bars that surround were made from a special stone that absorbs chakra. They ran with a strong electrical current that Naruto knew would singe the skin with a single touch quite easily.

From where Naruto stood he could feel the affects of the stone bars as well as the electric current in the air. It made the hairs on his arm stand.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly. He noticed that his own voice sounded unfamiliar. His throat being parched. He swallowed and tried again. "Sasuke."

The raven didn't answer. No sign of acknowledgement what-so-ever.

The blond sat down on the wooden chair that was placed before the cell. With his hands on his knees he leaned forward. With the darkness of the room he couldn't get a good view of the raven's face. But for now maybe that was for the better. "It's Naruto." Naruto released a strained chuckle. "But you knew that."

Sasuke's head didn't move, his face was still hidden and was titled downward.

"Look at me, Sasuke."

No reaction.

Frustration and anger bloomed in Naruto's chest and easily took over. "Goddamn it, Sasuke!" With his teeth clenching to almost painful levels Naruto tried again. "Talk to me. Say _something_ for god sakes!"

No answer.

Was Sasuke truly unreachable? Forever lost? Sasuke left Konoha for revenge and power. The darkness ate him up and of what was left of Sasuke- what Sasuke was made into- was something terrible and unidentifiable. It simply made Naruto's heart sink.

**-- Present Day…**

Looking at the full length mirror, Sasuke couldn't keep the flush of his cheeks at bay.

"Oh, hell…" He murmured. His hands clenching and unclenching. "Fucking hell…"

"Come on out, Sasuke!" Said a familiar voice from the other side of the bathroom door. "How much longer!"

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. Naruto was waiting for him outside the door. Looking back at the mirror, Sasuke shook his head. No, there was no way he was going out there looking like this!

The knee-high, one-shoulder black dress, that Naruto had gotten him, was of rich and expensive fabric. It made Sasuke wonder just how Naruto had gotten a hold of it. Feeling the fabric between his fingers, Sasuke concluded that it felt nice. It was soft and it was cool against his skin, all the while being quite thick and battle worthy. It was slightly parted, so it was easy to move in. The bandages that were wrapped around his thigh, with a kunai hostler, was partly visible. Along with the _very _tight and _restricting_ small black shorts that was worn underneath. Armored fishnet wear ran along his chest and exposed shoulder, giving Sasuke- Mai- a very sexy look.

His overall pale skin contrasted beautifully against the dark outfit. Sasuke's hair was still spiky at the back to some extent, flowing down mid-backside. The hair-length was tolerable. And he was beyond glad when he looked down at his flat chest. Thank god for flat chested girls. Sasuke didn't think he would make it being Mai if he had to stuff a bra on a daily occasion.

"Goddamn it, Sasuke! Get out here!" Said Naruto his voice ringing through the door.

Sasuke groaned. For some reason he couldn't make himself go out there. He felt terribly exposed. In his head he could think of the many ways Naruto would react. None of them were pleasant and he wasn't looking forward to it. With a resolved, strained sigh Sasuke concluded that it would be better to get it over with quickly.

Heavy footsteps approached and unforgivable loud rapping sounded on the bathroom door. Obviously Naruto had enough of waiting and decided to instead pound on the door until Sasuke got out.

With murdering thoughts, thoughts that will toss his pale ass back into the penitentiary, Sasuke flung the door open.

Naruto- as Haru- stood before him. The formerly-known blond opened his mouth to say something angry but then he stopped. He stood frozen in front of Sasuke. His mouth open, eyes wide in shock. Naruto took a staggered step back. His blue eyes roaming and drinking in every inch of Sasuke.

If Sasuke felt exposed before, then he felt utterly naked under Uzumaki Naruto's gaze now. The long-haired raven felt his cheeks heating up. Uchiha Sasuke was blushing. He had expected Naruto to laugh or throw out some lame-ass joke not stand there and stupidly stare at him!

Naruto closed his mouth and awkwardly glanced away.

Sasuke gathered what remained of his dignity and stormed passed Naruto. Taking a hold of his pouch, that was left on the bed, he examined all its contents. Kunias, explosive tags, smoke bombs…Noting the number of each item Sasuke tied it around his waist and his disguise as Mai was complete.

"Um, you l-look…" Naruto stumbled over his words. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his blue eyes finally glanced up to look at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't quite read the look in Naruto's eyes. Blue-eyes had glazed over momentarily. Finally the former blond shook his head and gave a warily smile and spoke with his voice back to normal. "You look good, Sasuke." The smile grew into a grin. "I mean, Mai."

Sasuke gave a glare. He was about to reply but then Naruto's own outfit demanded his attention. Naruto wore a dark blue shirt. His navel was exposed except for the armored fishnet wear underneath. One sleeve was apparent while the other arm was wrapped in bandages. Loose-fitting dark pants were worn. They were littered with pockets, chains, and buckles. All in all, Naruto looked good.

Catching Sasuke's stare, Naruto gave a saucy grin. "Like what you see, honey"

Sasuke's glare returned in full force. His deep voice seemed embodied, separated from the sexy women Mai. "We should go over the plan." He said turning around and searching for a map.

Naruto gave a nod of his black head. "Ok, but Sasuke," Naruto waited until Sasuke turned back toward him. "You should do something about your voice. You sound like a man, darling."

While Naruto happily smiled, Sasuke scowled. "I'll keep that in mind. Now can we go over the plan," Turning back around and facing the bed, Sasuke finished his sentence. "I don't want you to make a jackass of a mistake." Sasuke smirked. "You know, since you have the brain capacity of a donkey."

Naruto gave an artificial laugh and made his way to the other side of the bed where the map was laid out.

"This is where we're at." The raven said as he pointed to a dot on the map.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious information. His blue-eyes glanced at Sasuke- the male voice on the sexy body of Mai really looked off. It was starting to bother him.

"In a half-a-days walk we will arrive in Meadow and we are to meet with the ninja's from Earth Country." Sasuke continued.

On second thought, the deep voice was becoming erotic. Naruto thought.

"We are to cooperate with the ninja's. They are from the Hidden Village of Rock so this mission will help with the wavering relationship with them and Konoha."

Not only the voice but Sasuke has a becoming face. Hardly any make-up was required.

"Once we meet with them they will lead us to the Underground and introduce us into the group. They have been undercover for over five months and have gained the Leader's trust. We will use that to our advantage."

Glancing down, Naruto's blue-eyes came into contact with Sasuke's long legs. Very nice.

"After the-" Sasuke stopped talking, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Not only were the legs nice- did he wax?- but the ass looked fine and firm.

"Are you paying attention, Naruto? Or are you too busy staring at my ass!"

Sasuke's loud voice was sudden and it made Naruto jump. "Wha..?"

"Pay attention, you moron!" He exclaimed as he turned back to the map and went on explaining.

Naruto scratched his formerly-blond-head innocently. A devilish smirk then shaped onto his face as he noticed that Sasuke's blush had returned.

"However if- Are you listening?" Sasuke demanded.

Holding up his hands, a grin on his face, he said: "Of course I am. Now what was the plan?"

-**END of Chapter Three**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and for your awesome reviews!

For extra entertainment- Here's a 'Deleted Scene'!

In this scene, which I will call the _darling scene _- After rereading it and rereading it I decided to take it out. I have the tendency to write Naruto as being a cocky, confident flirt- This scene showed a little of that personality and I felt that he was being too forward a little too early in the story. My bad. But I like the scene so I thought I'll share it.

**Here it is-**

Sasuke's glare returned in full force. His deep voice seemed embodied, separated from the sexy women Mai. "We should go over the plan." He said turning around and searching for a map.

Naruto gave a nod of his black head. "Ok, but Sasuke," Naruto waited until Sasuke turned back to him. "You should do something about your voice. You sound like a man, darling."

While Naruto happily smiled, Sasuke scowled. "Let's just go over the plan, _darling."_ The darling part was spoken at a higher tone. He did it to mock Naruto but the former blond took it seriously.

Naruto shook his black head again and took a step forward. "Nope, higher."

Sasuke's scowl remained in place. Guessing that perhaps perfecting the voice now would be better, he repeated the last thing he said in a higher voice. "_Darling._"

With another step forward Naruto gave another disapproving shake of his head. "Nah-uh, little lower. Level it out."

"_Darling." _

Leaning forward Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's chin. "Say that again."

Softly, hardly above a whisper, Sasuke spoke again. "_Darling_"

Naruto smiled. "Perfect."

Letting go of the chin, Naruto abruptly walked passed Sasuke to the side of the bed where a large map was laid out.

Sasuke blinked. _What the __**hell **__was that! _He thought confused. His confusion turned into anger as Naruto called out behind him.

"Hurry up, Sasuke. We do have a plan to go over."

**-End of scene- NHT**


End file.
